wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Venus the Damsel
Venus is a fan character created by melissaduck. Bio Venus is a secret character in The Flying Rubberinis, so secret she can only be accessed via cheat code. No one in the game even knew she existed until recently, when an older fan of the game put in the code “DEMILO”. Originally, Venus was going to be the damsel-in-distress of the game’s story, but censors were not amused by her rather voluptuous figure. Rather than remove her from the game, however, the programmers decided to be clever and merely hide her. Once unlocked, Starla Rubberini or Artie Rubberini can uncover Venus’ hideaway and release her. She disappears until the final level, where she assists in defeating Barnaby Bailey by damaging him with blown kisses. This makes the fight seemingly end faster… until Barnaby gets up again, grabs Venus, and transforms into a new form that’s even harder to fight than previously! Appearance Venus has long, wavy, golden blonde hair reaching down to her waist. She has bright blue eyes, and a curvy figure that turns many heads around the arcade. She wears a tight, cream-colored dress and matching high-heeled shoes. Abilities Venus can blow kisses that can hurt the recipient. She is also familiar with natural remedies, including ones of the herbal variety. She knows which plants, berries, and mushrooms are edible, and which ones are not. Another thing she’s adept at is knowing how cheat codes work. She knows every cheat code in her game and also what they do. After all, she herself is the result of a cheat code. Personality Venus is a perky and enthusiastic woman who develops a close friendship with Barnaby. She and Starla are very alike, but Venus is decidedly more thoughtful, and less hyper, due to the fact that she has had a lot of time to reflect during her years of remaining hidden from the outside world. She’s good at picking people’s literal and figurative locks and getting into their heads, not to mention their personal space. She is also – unsurprisingly – a bit on the seductive side. Relationships Barnaby Bailey - Venus has an interesting relationship with Barnaby. She was intrigued by him from the moment they met, and even after witnessing his frightening transformation into his final boss form, she has only desired to get closer to him. They have become close confidants, though Barnaby is sometimes reluctant to reveal his secrets. More often than not, Venus acts as a voice of reason when Barnaby is up in arms about something, acting as a sort of counselor. Though she sticks her nose where she shouldn't, she never goes too far, and she more than makes up for it by always offering Barnaby a friendly hand. Starla Rubberini - Venus and Starla get along amazingly well, as their personalities are rather similar. The major difference between them is that Venus is more mature and less worrisome. This is something Starla admires, and the so two of them have a big sister/little sister relationship. Quotes soon Trivia *Much of Venus' personality came from collaboration between melissaduck and her friend, Quotecentric from deviantART. Category:Characters Category:Melissaduck's Fanon Category:Females